


I Nearly Lost You

by NidoranDuran



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8716627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Reuniting finally with Camilla after deciding to side with neither kingdom, Corrin is ready to confess the soul searching she’s done after finding out the truth about her birth, and what she’s come to feel about her “older sister”. Anonymous commision.





	

Camilla could see in Corrin's eyes that their confrontation a few hours earlier still left some lingering, shaken worry in her. And she understood; she had begged Corrin to kill her after all, to finish her off before she had to go to Garon and accept a crueler death at his hands instead. For that matter, Camilla had been intent on killing Corrin and her companions only moments before that. But now she was on Corrin's bed, the two sitting cross-legged and just talking. It was a nice change of pace, one that Camilla welcomed as she settled into the calm and warmth of once more being close to Corrin. It had been too long.

The wide-eyed princess spoke of Hoshido and how beautiful it had been, spoke of how much she missed Camilla and the others but also of her other siblings, stressing enough times that she still considered her Nohrian siblings to be her family that Camilla began to believe her and calm down from the flare of jealousy that felt almost inevitable as she heard about her "other" older sister Hinoka and the protective, devoted lengths she'd gone to to try and get Corrin back. About how much the two could possibly get along.

It felt like hours that Corrin spoke on about everything, a wild and twisting tale that turned from one topic to another and back again, but Camilla didn't mind, sitting there and smiling as she just listened to her talk. It felt so soothing to hear her voice again, to see her face and her smile. To know what she was safe and that they were united again. To what end she still wasn't sure as the mysterious cause that she had been enlisted to fight in was still all wrapped in vagueness and promises, but she would follow Corrin to the ends of the earth and right over the edge. So she sat there and soaked it all in, offering up the conversational involvement of someone who was being gleefully talked at, but she hardly minded at all.

At least until a moment of silence fell after Corrin finished talking about how well Elise and Sakura were going to get along, at which point, Camilla just blurted it out. A heartfelt and almost pained, "I thought I lost you." It pierced right through the moment sharper than she could have ever expected it to, as Corrin gasped and stiffened in front her in worry, and Camilla knew she had already stuck her head out far enough to say anything; she may as well see it through now. "The first time I saw you in days, begging you to come home with us, and you ran away instead." She reached forward for Corrin as the younger of the two leaned forward in worry, and her fingers found the soft body, pulling it in tighter and dragging Corrin into a tight hug. "And I thought that I'd never be able to hold you like this again. But here you are, in my arms. Still breathing."

The last couple words sent a bit of a nervous shudder up Corrin's spine, but she still leaned in closely, closing her eyes and humming softly as she enjoyed the warmth of Camilla's embrace. It was firm. Firmer maybe than a hug needed to be, but she was content with it. "I'm glad to be here with you again. I wanted this a lot. Out of everyone, actually... I think I missed you the most, Camilla." She let her fingertips trail slowly around Camilla's back before throwing forward into a tight hug of her own as she shut her eyes tightly. "Between you, Xander, Leo, and Elise, you were the one I thought about constantly."

"You did?" Leaning her head down, Camilla planted soft kisses onto the top of Corrin's head. "I thought about you ever minute you were gone, but we all did. We were all worried about you, and I don't want to say that I was worried more than the others, but the thought of losing you would have been more than I could handle."

Resting her head down into Camilla's neck and nuzzling into the warmth she found there, Corrin tightened her fingers into Camilla's back. She knew she had to say it, knew the words were right there, burning on the tip of her tongue. She'd managed to lose it all in stories, but now she was out of those, and she felt like she had to just do something drastic and go ahead with it. "I've always had a struggle dealing with how I felt about you. It was never like I felt about the others, somehow. It was different, and I could never put my finger on why, but once I found out about what happened when I was a baby and I began to wonder if maybe you were treating me differently for other reasons."

Camilla drew in a sharp, nervous breath as she listened to Corrin talk, fingers toying with her hair but her lips pursed and silent as she listened more eagerly with each word to what she was saying. Her chest felt so tight, and she was along for whatever was about to happen.

"Then I thought about the way I felt about you. Xander and Leo both felt like brothers to me. Elise is always going to be my little sister, no matter what. But you didn't feel much like a sister anymore to more. I was thinking about you differently, and starting to understand a little bit clearer why I always thought about how pretty you were or how much I loved it when you came to dote on me. It started to make sense as something else, and then I started to think that maybe the way you treated me was the same thing." Corrin pulled herself in tighter to Camilla, feeling the effects of her quick and excited breathing. "I know you love me, Camilla. But how do you love me?"

They were the words Camilla always wanted to hear from Corrin. She was never going to push her into something or admit how she felt first; it would have been wrong to, and she feared that the cost of a terrified rejection may have been losing Corrin entirely. But to hear her say it was absolution, the knowledge she could admit her feelings to someone professing the same to her, and it left her feeling bolder and happier as she said, "More than anyone else in the world. I've always been protective of you, but at some point that turned into something else, and I don't know when, but as much as I always selfishly wanted to say something, I couldn't tell you the truth." She held Corrin even tighter, closing her eyes and heaving relieved breaths as she felt the weight lifting off of her. "But now you know, and you've come to the conclusions on your own about how you feel about me, and I don't feel wrong or ashamed now in admitting now what I feel about you."

Corrin pulled back from Camilla for a moment and stared up at her. The ease with which Camilla confessed and the weight that seemed to lift off of her shoulders in the process was startling to her, but it didn't scare her away. In fact, it seemed to only solidify Corrin's courage; she had been worried about what would happen if she had misread Camilla's nurturing tendencies and her overly affectionate nature and ended up making things awkward. But instead, she was faced with what she had wanted most, and there was only one thing to do.

The two princesses thought the same thing at the same time as they both went in for a kiss, meeting in the middle and feeling everything melt perfectly together. Their lips locked, fed by fires burning for longer than either were willing to admit, but all that came before ceased to matter as they felt each others' touch at last. This was the healing power that could ease away everything but the simple presence of the other there. Camilla ran fingers gently through Corrin's hair as Corrin just clung tightly to her. It was all she could think to do. All she wanted to do, really; this was not the hugs they'd had before she left. Or even the hugs they'd shared upon being reunited. This was a kiss, with all of the passion and bare emotion out in the open like they had never allowed themselves to be before.

"I want to be with you tonight," Camilla said, feeling almost guilty and shaky about saying those words and being so insistent and forward about her emotions at a time when she still felt like she was in a position of authority to guide Corrin to where she wanted, but she couldn't help herself. "To be your first. Right here, in this bed, tonight. And every night. But I've gone on for so long wanting to know your touch, and it's torn me apart so many nights. Now that you've made me whole again..."

"I would love to," Corrin said, fingers nervous as she reached her grip slowly down the sides of Camilla's face and through her hair, tracing along her neck and down to the tops of her breasts, where she felt herself beginning to freeze up in panic, realizing she had absolutely no idea what she was doing in practice. Her eyes widened and she looked up at Camilla, not wanting to so blatantly wear her panic and inexperience, but it was there for her to see and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

The way that Corrin faltered brought a teasing smile to Camilla's face. "It really is your first, then." She gently reached for Corrin's hands and softly lifted them away. "I would love to teach you how to undress a lady in a way that leaves her begging for your touch, but I'm far too impatient that night for such things, so allow me." She began to undress herself, a quick and efficient affair that left little in the way of mystery or mystique about anything; she could have been sultry and slow, could have enticed Corrin with her own talents for taking off her own clothes in a way that could leave another begging for her touch--both were valuable talents--but she wanted Corrin to touch her too badly.

The princess hardly got a bad lot though, as she watched in awe at the sight of Camilla undressing, exposing more and more of her luscious body. For as little as her armor properly covered, there were still mysteries to her body, and she bared all of them for Corrin, who soaked in her curves, tempered by the firmness of a warrior to be gifted with a body that left her staring in reverence. A reverence that Camilla eagerly and intentionally fostered with Corrin, knowing that by the time the last piece of clothing was off and her panties were past her ankles, that the princess would fling herself at her.

Corrin went boldly for Camilla's breasts. She knew she would; they always did. She leaned in and grabbed them, touching them with a firmness that she had never been bold enough to. But now, Corrin was ready to shed all of those worries as she leaned in and touched Camilla, the firm and adoring embrace letting her finally press her fingers into the plump, soft breasts that she had never been willing to take a risk and truly touch like she did now. Save for a few times where Camilla had pulled her into a hug and Corrin's head had just been the perfect level to go into her cleavage, they had simply been things she had admired from a distance.

"Of course you would touch me there first," Camilla said, voice rumbling in a low purr as she slid her fingers back into Corrin's hair once more. "Not that I mind, of course. It seems to be the first thought of every other partner I've ever known." She bit her lip, staring down happily at Corrin as the awe danced across her face and the excitement built. "You can do as you wish to them, my love. And to every inch of my body too. If we are to be lovers, it's a freedom that I want you to cherish."

With Camilla encouraging her further to do whatever she wanted, Corrin leaned forward, pressing kisses onto the tops of her breasts again, feverish and rapid kisses dotting along the soft, fair flesh as she closed her eyes and let the thrill shudder its way up her. She took her steady time in making sure that she didn't get too hasty in what she was doing even as everything within her urged her to. She had all of Camilla's luscious body at her disposal, not a single jealous gaze glancing along the curves that she saw as she thought only of her luck to be able to now enjoy such a lovely form. Balancing the two was hard, the tugging in both directions between the desire for slowness and the need for everything all at once.

The kisses steadily drifted down until Corrin had her lips up against one of Camilla's nipples, hardened slightly from all of the excitement, so sensitive that Camilla let out a little whine as the first kiss pressed into it, and that was when Corrin knew that she had no choice in the matter but to wrap her lips eagerly around the sensitive skin and to begin slowly sucking.

"Mm, that's wonderful, my love," Camilla moaned. "My breasts are so sensitive, and there is nobody that I would rather feel adore them than you." Her head rolled back, but her eyes remained steady on Corrin, watching as she felt about, experimenting with the entire thing. She'd suck a little firmer for a moment and then release before circling her tongue around the nipple, then take it back and try again, slightly different this time in the speed and the pressure. There was something about being experimented with that seemed to soothe all of Camilla's frustrations and impatiences; as much as she wanted to take Corrin right then and there, feeling her beloved explore her was more than worth keeping calm and patient for a moment.

Corrin stared up at Camilla with wide, adoring eyes as she moved over to suck on the other breast, a bit more confident now as she took the nipples into her mouth and closed her eyes, one hand cupping and fondling the other tit as the other hand ran down her stomach and along her hips, just feeling out her body, mapping the curves she'd only ever been able to imagine with embarrassing, sinful interest. It was hard to say that she still considered her Nohrian siblings to be her family when one of them now sat naked on her bed, but she was intent on handling the confusing set of circumstances by simply not caring about anything other than what felt good.

"This is the first time I don't feel bad about wanting to do this," Corrin said, breaking away for a moment and running kisses all around the nipple in spiraling circles out until she reached up to her collarbone, letting her teeth dig just gently into the bone before she went right back down. It was a strange little kind of kiss that left Camilla purring and holding a little firmer on her hair.

"Don't regret anything you've ever wanted to do to me." Camilla wanted to encourage Corrin even as her hips started to slowly roll; this wasn't going to get her off, but it didn't have to. It just needed to light the fire between her legs. "It's all okay now, my dear. We're lovers, not sisters. And there should be no shame between lovers." She licked her lips as her own mind raced with the images of her long held fantasies, things that she had never felt as bad about as she maybe should have as she pushed forward with a care only for not hurting Corrin with the admission of her love, and that was now long gone.

Corrin nodded as she finally pulled back. "I won't anymore, I promise." She knelt up and resumed kissing Camilla's lips, and this time the lilac haired princess pushed her down onto her back, straddling her on the bed as she lay naked atop the clothed girl. Their kisses only intensified as Corrin's little experiment riled both of them up a little more, and there was much more to come still as Camilla took charge.

"Do you remember when I said that I would teach you how to undress a lady in a way that made her beg for your touch?" Camilla purred as she drew back from Corrin's lips, watching as the princess nodded slowly and sucked down quick, ragged breaths. She didn't say anything else in response as her fingers seized Corrin's clothes and began to undress her.

Although it was almost as much about feeling across every inch of her body as it was actually getting her naked. Camilla took slow, careful pains to caress as much of the skin beneath the clothes as she could in the process of removing every last article of clothing from Corrin's body. Everything she did was a deliberate and careful tease, little electrifying touches here and there igniting within Corrin something powerful and twisting, focusing on a slow feeding of the fires as she stared down at her in delight. Slowly, more and more of her body was exposed and she was less and less clothed, but she became more restless too, squirming about excitedly as she was touched every which way by the eager hands that set out to leave her twisting.

By the time Corrin's panties wet, she was slick, shivering and biting her lip as she said, "Touch me," with all of the breathy need that made Camilla swoon with delight as she leaned in and kissed Corrin's breasts. They were smaller than her own, but no less deserving of attention.

"I will," Camilla moaned into her skin. "Everywhere. I promise. Just lie back; I know you don't have much experience, but I do, and I want you to feel every last pleasure before I ask you to do them to me in turn. To know what feels good and how to make me moan. I've wanted for so long to teach you all of this and to love every inch of you with my lips." She closed her eyes, stopping to lick and tease her nipples briefly on her way slowly down.

"No, I want you to feel good too," Corrin said, shaking her head. "We can go back and forth." She wasn't going to selfishly accept all of that pleasure, knowing that Camilla would kill a man for her and that a night of selflessly pleasuring her was many steps down from that.

But Camilla was adamant as she kissed her way down her stomach, veering off to the left and drifting away to avoid her mound as she kissed along her inner thighs instead, trailing up her leg with her lips as it raised and tightened against her touch. "Nothing would make me feel as good as knowing that you're enjoying yourself," she said firmly. "And much of what I intend to do will bring me pleasure too. So just lie back and let me love you thoroughly. I've had too many moons to imagine all of the things I want to do, and it is a long list."

Corrin wanted to mount another argument against that, but she couldn't think of one before a tongue trailed up her slit, and all at once her train of thought derailed hard. She let out a cry of surprise as her hips bucked upward, Camilla's strong grip seizing her thighs and pressing her back down as she buried her face in between her legs and began to eat her out steadily. Kisses and licks all along her puffy entrance left Corrin's breath hitching as she stared down at the lilac haired goddess eager at work. She could feel all of that longing in her touch, the way that she had imagined this for so long that she was intent on making sure reality matched the loftiest of her fantasies, and more than just taking all of the fight out of her attempt at an argument, Corrin found herself having to admit that if Camilla was going to lavish her this intensely, maybe she shouldn't complain about it, and just roll with how utterly incredible it all felt.

The taste of Corrin's pussy lit up all of the urges and cravings that Camilla had been doing her best to hold back on, and all at once she found herself losing control of so many things all at once, and she could not have felt better about the almost liberating thrill of giving in to all of her hungers. Her fingers dug into the firm skin of Corrin's thighs before she released them, the frantic and erratic adoring of her pussy quickening as she threw all patience and technique out the window for a least a few weak moments of pure indulgence, where nothing mattered but throwing herself headlong into the crazed waters of pure need.

"Camilla!" Corrin yelled, her head rolling back hard against the bed as her shoulders lifted up off of it. "I've never been able to make myself feel this good before, please. Don't stop." She didn't know how to handle all of the pleasure now upon her, the moans spilling from her lips crazed and uncontrolled, let out without a single moment of actual care or worry for if she was being too loud or not, as one hand gripped her breast and the other reached down to run her fingers through the soft lilac falling about her thighs.

"I have wanted to devour this pussy for too long," Camilla moaned as she licked her labia and kissed her needy little clit, the nub so sensitive to every last brush of attention she gave it. "I've needed to hear you call my name as I show you the pleasures that I've been waiting an eternity to introduce you to, and now that time has finally come." She released Corrin's hips, and receded back a bit in her crazed approach as she sank two fingers into the slick, needy hole, pumping them steadily in and guiding the digits further with each stroke of her hand.

Tightening her focus now and starting in on what she actually had planned, she licked her way up with little criss-cross strokes of her tongue along the pussy lips up to her clitoris, where she began to suck slowly on it, treating the incredibly sensitive little bundle of nerves with the careful treatment it deserved, never going too hard or too fast as she pressed forward and savoured a more steady and consistent approach to eating her beloved out. She looked up with smoldering need at Corrin, and in turn, the princess stared down in amazement. With that look of utter desperation in her eyes and her hair a lovely, elegantly ruffled mess, she looked absolutely gorgeous, like the sort of sight Corrin wanted to wake up to every morning and then slowly climb onto as she rode her lusty face through to a lazy orgasm to start her day off.

Assuming she wasn't woken up each and every time by Camilla sitting on her face instead. 

With the skilled tongue now focused exclusively on attention to her clitoris and the steady fingerfucking pressing into her, Corrin was having a hard time staying still amid everything squirming through her all at once. The pleasure was intense and overwhelming, driven by a certain special kind of need that she couldn't shake no matter how hard she tried to. She gripped the hair beneath her tighter and whined "Oh, Camilla! Finger my pussy faster, please, you're so good at this!" It felt less embarrassing to say that out loud than she thought it would, getting a little bit filthy secure in the knowledge that Camilla had already laid dirty talk onto the table and that she was just helping along.

The encouraging sound of her dear, beloved Corrin saying such a thing ignited a spark with Camilla even hotter now. Something about hearing her say this words, the desperation and breathiness that they took on, just pushed her even harder into her work as she hammered forward eagerly, fingers working quickly on her slick folds as she worshiped the clit her tongue, all of her focus on making sure it received every last bit of attention she could give it. There was no effort too high to give Corrin the pleasure she felt that she so utterly deserved, and she was going to show her all of that love now as she worked at her.

"More. Please. Deeper. Faster. Camilla!" Corrin was down to one-word sentences now as she was treated to so much all at once. She was inexperienced and in with someone who had all of the expertise needed to drive a woman wild with attention and it left her twisting about on the bed in crazed need, unfettered and just begging for the end to this, that final swell of sensation. It came quicker and hotter, and her body squirmed harder, her hips rocking about and grinding her pussy against Camilla's eager lips, meeting the fingers pressing deep into her, and every last brazen twitch of a muscle was sweet affirmation to Camilla that she was doing everything right.

When Corrin finally came it felt like the bubble had popped, all of that pressure building within her finally just leaving with a single explosion. One that made her howl and buck and almost certainly alert everyone within miles of what was happening to her, but she didn't care. Not with Camilla's lips on her, not with her fingers buried inside of her, not wrapped up in the assuring warmth of her love. She was a wet mess and everything was just so perfect as she lost herself.

In the hazy and breathless afterglow, Corrin felt fingers easing toward her lips, and she didn't hesitate, taking the sticky digits into her mouth and sucking her own juices off of them as she stared happily up at Camilla, whose warm smile had never felt as good to receive as it did in that moment. She felt at peace, adored and comfortable in a way that felt like it would last forever if she let it.

"Corrin, my love?" Camilla purred as she leaned down and kissed at the tops of her breasts again. "Is there anywhere we intend to start traveling to tomorrow?"

"We haven't figured our plans out for tomorrow yet, why?" Corrin asked, feeling a little hazy.

"Because I intend to keep you until the sun rises and I can see your exhausted, breathless body glistening in sweat and glimmering in the first morning rays. And then, when you look like a goddess, I want you to swear your love to me." Camilla hadn't really changed, still the same possessive and slightly off woman she always was; she was just naked now.

But Corrin would not have had her any other way, and with the sweet words in her purr and the image it painted of Corrin that left her certain that the same way she looked at the elder, buxom princess was the way she was looked at in turn, she responded by pulling her up and into a kiss. "For you, we can wait a day."


End file.
